Eggman's Attack!
by thisismystory1300
Summary: It is three years after Sonic's defeating of Eggman and Chaos, and the gang is sure he's given up. So Sonic and Tails decide to take a well deserved vacation. But little do they know that Eggman is about to unleash his greatest attack plan yet! Who will win? Find out in EGGMAN'S ATTACK! Rated T for mild language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Resident Heroes

_**Eggman's Attack!**_

Hello, readers. My name is Philip, and this is my first fanfic on this site. I will be uploading chapters every two or three days. Please don't be too harsh in the comments. All characters belong to Sega.

_**Part 1: Resident Heroes**_

It had been three years since Sonic defeated Doctor Eggman and his monster Chaos. The damage in Station Square was massive, so Sonic and his friends decided to help the work effort and clean up the shattered city. 13 months later, the city was as good as new. Knuckles went back to Angel Island, Big returned to his cabin in West Side Island, and Amy stayed in Station Square, because she lived there. However, Sonic and Tails decided to stay in Station Square in case Eggman ever reared his ugly head again. They moved into an old house in rural Station Square, just beyond the city limits.

Now, the city was still in the peaceful state it was. Sonic insisted that Eggman would return. "It's just not in his nature to give up," said Sonic. Tails, on the other hand, was sure that Eggman was finished. "It's been three years since Chaos, Sonic!" rebutted Tails. "Besides, you haven't taken a break in a long time. Relax!" he persuaded.

Sonic pondered this for a moment. "Hmm, maybe you're right, Tails," he replied. "Tell ya what," he proposed,"how 'bout we go in to town tomorrow and have some fun?" "Cool, Sonic!" said Tails. "I knew you'd come around!"

"Alright, time for me to hit the sack,"said Sonic. "Me too," Tails yawned. " Night, buddy!" said Sonic. "Good night, Sonic," Tails replied.

Meanwhile, in downtown Station Square, Amy Rose was talking to her best friend Cream the Rabbit on her cell phone. Cream was a student at the local elementary school. Amy had met her a few weeks after Perfect Chaos ravaged the city.

"So, how are you doing, Miss Amy?" Cream asked. "Pretty well, Cream,"Amy answered,"but I miss Sonic. It's been a while since we last met." "Oh, well, why don't you go visit him?" suggested Cream. "Wow, good idea, Cream!" replied Amy. "You're so smart!" "Thank you, Miss Amy," said Cream. "Please, just call me Amy," she replied.

Suddenly, she glanced up at the clock and realized it was nearing midnight. "Whoa, it's getting late!" Amy exclaimed. "Good night, Cream!" Amy said to her friend. "Good luck with Mr. Sonic, Amy!" Cream replied.

"Sonic, you will be mine," Amy whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile

**_Eggman's Attack!_**

**_Hello, everybody, I'm back! I kept my word everyone. So, like I said, I'll be uploading these every few days or so. Feel free to comment._**

**_Part 2_**

**_Meanwhile..._**

That same night, five hundred miles away, Eggman was contemplating whether or not he should surrender. "Damn," he cursed. "Why can't I ever come up with plans that work?! I try so hard, yet that cheeky blue bastard always wins!" he sobbed. "It's no use," he sighed. "My reign is over."

A few minutes later, Eggman went to a nearby scrapyard to say his goodbyes. "Goodbye, Eggmobile," he sighed. "So long, Death Egg Robot. We had so many great times together," he whimpered. "And, Metal Sonic, I think I'll miss you most of all." He looked over the hunks of machinery, now they were just lost dreams and failed experiments.

Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hmm, perhaps this may not be the end," he pondered. An evil smile formed on his face. He began laughing evilly. "HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Day of Fun

**_Eggman's Attack!_**

**_Hey, it's me! Back with chaper three! Lol, feel free to review!  
_**

**_Part 3_**

**_A Day of Fun_**

The next day began with Sonic waking Tails at the crack of dawn. "WAKE UP TAILS!" he shouted. "Geez, Sonic, it's the crack of dawn," Tails complained. "Well," Sonic rebutted, "Excuse me for wanting to get a headstart on our day of fun." This caught Tails' interest. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Oh, you'll find out," he replied. "I made pancakes. Want in?" he asked. "Yeah I do!" Tails replied excitedly. "Chocolate chip?" he wondered. "You bet!" Sonic answered.

After they ate a delicious breakfast, they headed off to their destination of fun. Shortly after, Amy pulled up to Sonic's house. "Wow," she exclaimed, "Sonic and Tails sure have a nice house!" "Oh, Sonic, my love?" she called out to him. No reply. "Sonic, Tails?" she called again. Still no reply. The pink hedgehog was not perplexed. "Okay, guys, this is your last chance. If you don't come out here right now, I'll drag you out my self!" she yelled. Again, no reply. So she whipped out her Piko Piko hammer and kept hitting the door like no tomorrow.

When the hammering finally stopped, the door was nothing but a pile of dust, and Amy found the house to be empty. "Well, if Sonic thinks he can outrun me, he's sorely mistaken!" Amy concluded. So she ran off to be reunited with her true love.

Meanwhile, the hedgehog and fox were running off to their still-secret destination. Tails was becoming frustrated. "Sonic, my feet are tired. Are we there yet?" he complained. "Almost," Sonic replied. Suddenly, Tails spotted something on the horizon that filled his heart with joy. "Oh my gosh, we're going to the boardwalk?" Tails exclaimed. "Sonic, you know I"ve always wanted to go. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Well, I was gonna surprise you," said Sonic.

As soon as they set foot on the boardwalk, everyone started crowding them. "Oh my god, it's Sonic!" yelled an overzealous fan. "Hey, Sonic, will you sign my T-shirt?" asked another. "Wow, we're really popular around here," said Tails. "You two are getting in free!" said the overjoyed ticket taker. "Wow, thanks!" said Tails. "Eh. Perks of bein' a hero," said Sonic

Suddenly, they heard an eerily familar yell. "SONIC! I FOUND YOU!"

_**WHO HAS 'FOUND' SONIC? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FOUR!**_


End file.
